


The Shower Head

by Courtneyshortney82



Series: Shower Smut Sunday [1]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jump on the Shower Smut Sunday Bandwagon, No Children Were Traumatized by Smut, Shower Sex, Shower Smut Sundays, Yes I Made My Own Day and Tag, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Courtneyshortney82/pseuds/Courtneyshortney82
Summary: The Shower head, I think that says it all
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene
Series: Shower Smut Sunday [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584586
Comments: 13
Kudos: 56
Collections: Shower Smut Sunday





	The Shower Head

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a new shower head for my bathroom and while I was shopping on Amazon this filthy little idea came to me. If you read the tags I've decided to start my own day. There's throwback Thursday, Flashback Friday... so I am starting Shower Smut Sunday! Everyone should come and jump on the bandwagon with me!

The dead came back to life, half of their family had been killed, there was a maniacal threat waiting just outside the walls hoping to add more heads on spikes. But the biggest concern Daryl Dixon had right now… building RJ Grimes a sheriff station in the park.

The little boy had heard so many stories about his dad that he wanted to have one of his own, so when they weren't on watch, rebuilding parts of the community, or any of the countless other things that had to be done, Daryl, Beth, and Aaron spent their free time building RJ his very own old west sheriff station. 

Today had been blistering hot and the three of them were covered in sweat, dirt, and sawdust. But hearing the excited yells from RJ made it all worth it. The boy in question was currently trying to convince his Uncle Daryl to add a real working holding cell. It was fine for the outside to look like a sheriff station, but the inside  _ needed  _ a cell, too. If the house down the road had a cell for Negan, couldn’t his station?

Daryl was giving his nephew an exasperated look and shaking his head, while Beth and Aaron sat back and laughed at the little boy. He was channeling the father he never met, with his hands on his hips and his little head cocked to the side, trying to stare his gruff uncle into submission.

“RJ! Mom said it’s time for you to do your chores,” a small voice came from behind them as little Judith walked into the park, a mini replica of her mom’s katana on her back and her dad’s gun strapped to her waist. It always jolted Beth when she saw another Grimes child peeking out from under that brown hat. She still expected to see Carl and his brown mop of hair looking at her from under the brim.

She wished she had been able to tell Carl goodbye, but his death happened just a few weeks before Beth found the group again. She’d been so excited to see her friend again and when Maggie explained what had happened, Beth spent days mourning his loss. Unable to go to the place he was buried because of the conflict with the Saviors, she would sit next to her brother-in-law’s grave and talk to them both. Sometimes she caught herself talking to Hershel as well. They had lost so many people since she returned - to the Walkers, to Negan, to the Whisperers. Hell, her own sister had even taken off with her nephew.

Maggie had wanted Beth to come with her, but after working so hard to get back to this group, she couldn’t leave. She had her own little family to think about here in Alexandria, and the look that had been in Daryl’s blue eyes when Maggie asked her to leave had made something inside of Beth break. No, she wouldn’t be going anywhere unless he was going, too.

Beth looked over at the standoff that was still occurring, even with Judith telling her brother he needed to go. She caught Daryl’s eyes and motioned toward the house with her head.

“We’ll talk ‘bout this later, little man. Right now, ya need to go an listen to yer mom and get yer chores done,” Daryl firmly told RJ. “‘Sides, I need a shower ‘fore I can show up ta dinner.”

RJ knew when he’d lost the battle and nodded his head, kicking at invisible rocks and dragging his feet as he followed his sister back to the house.

Beth walked over to Daryl and leaned against him, wrinkling up her nose. “You really do need a shower.”

Daryl gave her an exasperated look and leaned towards her, sniffing her hair. “Ya don’ smell that great either, Greene.” The teasing smile on his face wasn’t hiding the fact that he didn’t care how bad she smelled because he would happily endure it.

“Yep, that’s why I’m on my way home to take a shower. I’ll see you boys back there fer dinner. Unless I see ya before,” she said with a pointed look at Daryl.

Daryl watched her walk towards the house they shared with Aaron and Gracie, keeping his eyes on her until she was climbing the steps to the house and letting herself in.

“You know that was a pretty blatant invitation, right?” Aaron asked Daryl, not believing that his friend was that clueless. The look he received back proved that, yes, he was that clueless. 

Aaron shook his head and walked up next to Daryl. “That was Beth very obviously asking you to join her in that shower. Ya know, do some good for the community and save a little water.” 

Daryl nodded his head slowly as the realization came over him. He quickly took off towards the house and Beth.

“Daryl!” Aaron called, motioning for the man to come back for a moment. “Gracie and I are gonna be over at Rosita and Gabe’s for a bit. She’s pretty attached to Coco. Been a big help to Rosita after everything.”

Daryl nodded at him, a frown on his face as he tried to figure out why Aaron was telling him this. It wasn’t like they felt the need to tell each other where they would be just because they lived in the same house.

“Oh, and Daryl - you should really try out the shower head in your bathroom.” Aaron normally would have laughed at the thoroughly confused look on Daryl’s face, but he just walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. Then he leaned in and whispered a few words to him, causing the tips of Daryl’s ears to turn a bright pink.

“How the fuck would you know that?” Daryl asked, trying to get the shocked look on his face under control.

Aaron laughed at his obvious confusion and gave him a smile. “Tara and Denise had the same one, and they tend to overshare at times.”

He was still laughing as he walked away towards Rosita’s brownstone. He looked back over his shoulder and Daryl was still standing there with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

* * *

Daryl walked in the front door and looked around, listening for the sound of water and thankfully not hearing any yet. A flash of blonde hair in the laundry room caught his eye as Beth was grabbing clean clothes for both of them, as well as the towels she had put on the line to dry yesterday.

“Took ya long enough,” she teased, giving him one of her brilliant smiles. “Guess I shouldn’t try the subtle invitation anymore, should I?” Her happy laughter sounded like music as it bounced around the small room.

“Yeah, I need things spelled out, dontcha know that by now?” He walked up and kissed her fast and hard, then looked down into her blue eyes. “If ya’d done somethin’ like this, I'da got the point real fast.”

That was all the warning she had before he was bending down to pick her up and throw her over his shoulder, giving her ass a few smacks for good measure as he jogged up the stairs and to their bedroom. He kicked the door shut and locked it before heading into the bathroom attached to their room and kicking that door shut behind them as well. He dropped her on the counter before turning to lock the door. You could never be too careful when you were living with a very curious little girl like Gracie.

He walked over to the shower and turned the faucet on as hot as it would go, just how Beth liked it, once again grateful to Eugene for getting the solar panels working again. Daryl shut the shower door and turned back to her, toeing off his boots, unbuttoning his sleeveless shirt and loosening his belt along the way. He stopped between her legs and she wrapped them around his waist, her mouth on his, kissing him with urgency.

His hands gripped the hem of her T-shirt and practically ripped it off of her body. Well-practiced fingers had her bra unhooked and thrown to the ground in seconds. He took a moment to appreciate her toned body, and then his mouth was on her neck and working its way down to her right breast. Beth’s head fell back, moaning what sounded like his name, then she was grabbing the back of his head and holding him to her as he sucked, bit, and licked every inch of her chest.

He worked his way back to her mouth, kissing her hard. His tongue explored her lips and mouth as his fingers pinched and plucked at her nipples. Beth pulled back from him and gave him a heated look.

“Take off yer pants,” she demanded while shimmying around on the counter to get out of her own.

Daryl took a few steps back, enjoying the show she was giving him. Having already loosened his belt, he made quick work of the rest and dropped his pants and boxers to the floor. His thick, dark pink cock sprung free and jutted up against his stomach.

“Come back here, Dixon,” she curled one finger at him and he was once again between her legs, wide eyes staring hungrily at her wet and swollen pussy.

“Fuck, Greene, yer drippin’ all over the counter.” His eyes remained locked on her cunt as his tongue ran along his lower lip.

Beth gripped his hair again and pulled his mouth down to hers. His lips gently met hers, his tongue tracing her bottom lip. She sighed, letting him in and letting his tongue tangle with hers. 

Daryl’s large hands were running up her sides and back to her breasts, kneading the perfect handful that they made. Beth was groaning and arching towards him, her hands gripping his muscular arms.

His hands had started exploring her body again, every caress of her soft skin making him harder, his hands slowly making their way to her hips and pulling her to the edge of the counter. He moved one hand to her center and cupped her cunt, slipping two fingers through her blonde curls and gliding through her folds.

“So. Fucking. Wet,” he groaned into her ear.

His fingers easily slid inside of her, making her gasp at the sharp intrusion and the sudden stretch they caused. She was clutching at his shoulders while high-pitched moans escaped her mouth, those moans quickly turning into a shriek as he hit the spot deep inside of her.

“Daryl, I need you inside of me,” she panted while rolling her hips, trying to ride his fingers to completion.

“I am inside of ya, girl.” He gave a determined curl of his fingers, eliciting a gasp from her parted lips.

Beth gripped his hair in her hand and jerked his head back. “Dammit, Daryl. I need your COCK in me,” she growled.

Daryl pulled his fingers out of her with a wet squelch, grabbing her by the hips and setting her on the floor. He lowered his head down and pressed his forehead against hers. “I need you in that shower.”

Beth opened the shower door and was enveloped by the steam that had been building up. Daryl was close behind her, shutting the door and turning her to face him, her arms automatically wrapped around his neck. She kissed him deeply as he pressed his throbbing dick into her thigh, his hands cupping her ass.

The hot water was cascading down Beth’s back and the heat was making her lithe body pliable to his every intention. Daryl grabbed the shampoo and made quick work of washing her hair and then his own. He grudgingly ran soap-covered hands over her body, not taking the time he wanted to touch her, but knowing that once he was done with her in here he would be putting her straight to bed.

When they were both rinsed clean of dirt and soap, Daryl turned her to face the wall with her back pressed against him. His fingers trailed down her stomach and over her mound, seeking out her swollen clit. His other hand was resting against her thigh and he gripped it.

“Put yer leg on the shelf an’ brace yerself against the wall.” He made sure she was steady and comfortable before he reached behind him and grabbed the shower head down from its cradle.

He messed with the settings until he found the one that was a hard pulse. Smiling to himself, he put the handle into her left hand and then guided her arm down until a sharp intake of breath let him know that the water was hitting her parted swollen lips and pulsing directly on her clit.

“Keep that right there,” he instructed.

Daryl grasped his cock and gave it a few quick pumps before he maneuvered his thick head against her opening and slowly pressed himself into her, giving her time to adjust before he pushed in deeper. He gripped her left hip and twined his right hand with hers on the wall, moving his hips back until he almost slipped out of her before plunging into her with one firm stroke. The angle he had her at allowed him to slide in until his hips were flush with hers.

Beth jolted forward and let out a scream, the hand holding the shower head falling to her knees. Daryl gave her a moment to catch her breath before reaching down and guiding the spray back to her clit.

“Don’t let it fall again,” he quietly commanded into her ear. The shiver that ran through her made his cock harder, if that was even possible.

His hand was gripping her hip again as he began to thrust into her fast and deep.

“Daryl!” Beth cried, her leg on the shelf shaking and her breath coming in short pants.

“You feel so good around me girl - so damn tight. Almos’ like yer pussy could break my dick off.” He was right next to her ear, enjoying the way his voice caused her cunt to grasp him even tighter. “I need ta feel you come around me.”

He brought his hand up and pinched her nipple while sinking his teeth into the juncture of her neck and shoulder. 

“Fuck!” Beth came with a scream, her orgasm coursing through her and her head flying back, barely missing Daryl’s nose.

The feeling of her tight walls gripping and clenching him brought his own release to the surface and he barely had time to pull his dick out of her and paint the back of her thighs with his release.

Daryl grabbed the shower head from her and helped guide her leg back down to the shower floor, her legs almost giving out completely. The arm he had wrapped around her was the only thing that kept her upright. He rinsed them both off and shut off the water. He held her up as he exited the shower and gently set her on the toilet, grabbing the towels she had brought up with her and drying her off before giving himself a quick once over.

Not even bothering with clothes, he gathered her up into his arms and carried her into their bedroom, pulling back the covers and laying her down on the bed. He went to the window and shut the curtains before crawling into bed beside her. He curled himself around her back and buried his nose in her hair.

She tilted her head enough to see him and gave him a lazy smile. “How did you know about the shower head?” She asked with a light blush rising up to her cheeks.

Daryl barked out a laugh and drew her closer to him. “Aaron told me.”

Beth sighed and nestled her head into the pillow, letting sleep pull her in. “That man is a saint.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I would love if you left a comment! New chapter of In My Blood will be posting tomorrow afternoon sometime


End file.
